1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an agricultural harvester and, more particularly, to an axial flow combine utilizing accelerator rolls.
2. Prior Art
Combines are currently being marketed utilizing an axial flow threshing and separating cylinder or rotor in which threshed material is accelerated downwardly toward the cleaning section of the combine by a pair of accelerator rolls and in which a rearwardly directed air stream intersects the downwardly accelerated threshed material blowing chaff and small stalk particles rearwardly from the combine. Such a prior art combine is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,744 to J. Lyle Shaver issued Feb. 15, 1977 and entitled "Grain Accelerator Precleaner." In the beforementioned prior art combine, a pair of side-by-side accelerator rolls are disposed on parallel horizontal axes lying in a common horizontal plane.